


In the elevator again

by Sinistretoile



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dsytopian chaos, Elevator Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally got around to this one shot inspired by the second picture of Dr. Laing in the mirrored elevator.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In the elevator again

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to this one shot inspired by the second picture of Dr. Laing in the mirrored elevator.

The conditions in the building had deteriorated beyond normal human living conditions. It was pre-civilization, third world squalor. Especially in the lower floors. All the systems were down. Even the elevators barely ran. That is, when the factions let them.  
Monti popped loose her police lock then unlocked the various dead bolts and slide locks she’d installed since things began spiraling in the high rise. She had her money tucked in her pocket. She didn’t need much, just essentials. That’s if the grocery store had anything left. The last time she’d gone there wasn’t much. She peeked her head into the crack. Lights flickered in the darkened hallway. The stench of rotting garbage and human refuse hit her full on in the face. Nothing moved or made a sound.  
She let her door fall naturally open. Its weight swung it inward on its hinges. Still nothing moved. She slipped into the hall, her eyes darting about as she pulled the door closed and locked each lock with its key. She ducked low to the floor and scurried along the wall, weaving in and out of the trash piles. She darted for the stairs. The elevator doors opened and she pulled up short, her foot slipping in a puddle of urine.  
Monti pinwheeled her arms as she tried not to fall then gave up and tried not to fall in the urine. The air huffed out of her as she curled into the ball, trying to appear as small as possible to any raiding parties coming off the elevator. Nothing moved. She sprung forward and dove into the empty elevator. The doors slid closed but the car didn’t move. She lay on the floor panting.  
A shadow moved in the corner. She barely saw the reflection in the mirror before she popped up and scuttled back into the opposite corner, drawing her legs up to her chest.  
“Hello again, Monti.”  
His voice was scratchy, rough from disuse but she recognized it and him. They’d had more than a few trysts since their first…in this very elevator, she thought. “He-hey, Robert…”  
“Where are you headed, my pet?”  
“The grocery.”  
He tsked. “I’m afraid you won’t be making it.”  
“What? Why?”  
“There’s nothing left. Nothing but dog food that is.”  
“Shit.” She couldn’t eat the dog food. It made her horribly sick the last time. Her forehead hit her forearm that rested on her knee. In the cave of her body, her bottom lip trembled. Tears brimmed in her eyes.  
“Come here, Monti.” Laing lounged against the mirror in the corner, one knee bent and one out straight. She uncurled herself and crawled across the elevator floor. “Why are you crying?”  
“I haven’t much left to eat. I can’t eat the dog food. And it’s getting harder and harder to avoid the raiding parties.”  
His arms circled around her, despite his indifferent mask. No emotion passed over his face as he spoke hollow words. “Come with me.”  
“But-“  
“I will take care of you.”  
“Oh thank you, Robert. Thank you.” She kissed him. His hands captured her face and caused her to freeze. His tongue drew a line up her cheek, tasting the salt of her tears. He turned her face and repeated the action on her other cheek. His tongue plunged into her mouth, drawing her into a deep kiss.  
Laing let her go. She broke the kiss and began to kiss down his throat. She paused at the undone bottom on his shirt. He raised an eyebrow then reached in with his fingers to scratch his side. She giggled but continued down. She popped the button free on his slacks then carefully slid down the zipper. She reached in for his cock, stroking it to life. His eyes didn’t close but their lids drooped and he tipped his head back.  
Monti leaned down to take him in her mouth. He smelled unwashed but not foul, heady and musky. “Ah god.” His hips rose and his hand dropped to her messy hair. He couldn’t remember the last time his cock was in a mouth. Yes, yes, he could. And it had been hers. During a party on the 27th floor, she’d blown him in the pantry then he’d fucked her in the ass. But all he could think about was her lips. The lips wrapped around his cock and the cunt lips he could glimpse in the mirror.  
The wet sounds of her mouth on him sounded thunderous in the cave of their elevator. He heard a voice. Over and over it said ‘yes, oh god, yes’. Only when the building pressure reached its peak and he latched onto her hair did he realize that voice was his. She swallowed what he gave her, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand then licking it.  
“Turn around, Monti.” She crawled to face away from him, looking back over her shoulder at him. Laing wrapped his hand around his saliva and cum slicked cock, stroking it back to life at the sight of her cunt. His free hand petted her pussy lips, seeking out the pearl of nerves. His eyes never left hers but no emotion passed between them or her. He held himself straight for her.  
Monti sat back, sheathing his cock painfully slow in her hot body. He drew up his straight leg and spread both of them wide. Laing ran his hands up her back as she began to bounce. His grunts and her moans echoed off the glass. He could feel her body shaking and knew she was close but he wasn’t. He laid back against the cool glass of the mirror and let her bounce on his cock until she brought herself crying. She leaned forward on her hands and started to get up.  
“We’re not done.” He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “Look! And don’t stop.” She looked at their reflection in the glass on the ceiling. His jaw set with his lips parted. His hooded eyes watched his cock disappear inside her. Her thighs began to burn but she didn’t stop. He looked up, meeting her eyes in her reflection.  
Monti licked her fingers then reached between her legs and under the skirt to rub her clit. They didn’t look away from each other. In all this chaos and madness, they found peace in each other’s body. He gasped when her body clenched around him. He swallowed, the tight roll over her clenched muscles up and down his cock throwing him into his release. She fell back against him, panting on his chest.  
“You’re coming with me right?”  
“Yes, Robert.” He petted her hair. The elevator began to move. They looked at each other before they jumped up and straightened their clothes, for protection not appearance.  
Laing locked his arm around her waist and held her tightly hip to hip. “When the doors open, keep up as best you can.” He hit the button for his floor, but he couldn’t be sure the elevator would stop before going up to its summons. They looked at each other. Monti kissed him, giving herself to him. Laing stiffened but some small affection for her left over from their trysts tugged at him and he kissed her back.  
The elevator dinged and the doors began to slid open…


End file.
